Tendre passion
by junon2
Summary: Présentés l’un à l’autre par Kira, Cagalli et Asuran vont développer un sentiment profond qui pourrait bien leur apporter plus qu’ils ne l’imaginaient au départ… Asuca/ fic soeur pour une nuit avec toi/ lemon à venir


**Tendre passion**

Auteur : junon2/Ennostiel

Paring: Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yulla Athha

Rating: M

Genre : romance

Disc aimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (Fukumada ;)) et à Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé: Présentés l'un à l'autre par Kira, Cagalli et Asuran vont  
développer un sentiment profond qui pourrait bien leur apporter plus qu'ils  
ne l'imaginaient au départ… Asuca/ fic soeur pour une nuit avec toi/  
lemon à venir

Avertissement : ceci est la fic jumelle de **Pour une nuit avec toi**, mais raconte l'histoire d'Asuran et Cagalli. Il y aura un lemon dans les chapitres à venir. Cette fic est antérieure à celle sur Kira et Lacus, vu qu'Asuran et Cagalli sont mariés dans l'autre. Elle se passe trois ans avant le premier chapitre de **Pour une nuit avec toi**

Note de l'auteur : Flay est ici la petite amie de Kira, et une amie très proche de Cagalli et Lacus. Je n'avais pas envie d'en faire une « méchante », j'aime bien ce personnage et je pense que son rôle sera plus grand que d'être celle qui quitte Kira !

POV Asuran et POV Cagalli alterné

**Pour mes lectrices et lecteurs **(forum Fanficlub)

Merci à** Tidoo-chan **pour la correction ;-)(Je t'adore)

Voilà, bonne lecture.

*************************************************************************************************

_**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre **_

**POV Asuran**

«Je reporte mon regard étonné vers Kira, assis en face de moi dans la cafétéria. Il semble excité et très sérieux en même temps. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et affiche une moue septique quant à ce qu'il vient de me proposer. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous travaillons ensemble dans la même entreprise informatique. Nous avons avec le temps créés des liens amicaux, à tel point qu'aujourd'hui je peux dire de lui qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Nous partageons beaucoup de choses ensemble : secrets, confidences sur nos conquêtes amoureuses, sorties… Sauf le vendredi soir, Kira refuse de m'accompagner. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait un rituel très précis depuis l'adolescence avec ses amis et sa sœur, et que cette soirée était celle de leur réunion. Je pensais qu'ils refusaient d'y amener des inconnus, d'où mon étonnement à sa proposition.

« Es-tu sérieux ? » Je finis par interroger une fois ma surprise passée.

« Bien sûr, je suis certain qu'ils seront heureux de te rencontrer. » Me répond-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Je croyais que vous ne faisiez ces soirées qu'entre vous… » Je rétorque avec un sourire taquin.

« Effectivement, mais il n'est pas interdit d'amener de nouvelle personne… Allez Asuran, je suis sûr que tu t'y amuseras ! Et puis ce n'est que pour une soirée, après si cela te plait tu pourras revenir, sinon tu auras juste perdu quelques heures à t'ennuyer » Me revoie-t-il avec un air sérieux des plus faux.

« Tu n'as pas tort… Et qui aura-t-il à cette soirée ? » Je questionne curieux.

« Et bien, ma jumelle, Cagalli, Lacus, une amie d'enfance, ma chère Flay, Saï un ami … les autres j'ignore s'ils seront là. » Me répond-il après un moment de réflexion.

« Ta sœur jumelle et ton amie d'enfance… voilà qui est intéressant, j'aurais donc enfin l'occasion de rencontrer ces demoiselles dont tu me parles tant ! » Je lance avec un air des plus intéressé.

« Oui, enfin elles sont là à chaque fois. » Dit-il.

« Très bien je viendrais donc ce vendredi soir. » Je finis par accepter.

Je souris et reporte mon regard vers la fenêtre, pendant que Kira continue d'épiloguer sur l'amusement de ces rencontres. Moi, j'essaie d'imaginer à quoi peut bien ressembler la sœur de mon ami. J'ai relativement souvent entendu parler de Cagalli mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la rencontrer en vrai, je n'ai même jamais vu une photo d'elle. Et j'avoue que ma curiosité est piquée à vif quant à elle. Est-elle comme Kira physiquement et niveau caractère ou pas ? Pour ce qui est de Lacus, j'en sais un peu plus sur elle car Kira parle volontiers de son amie, plus que de sa sœur en tout cas. Oh pas qu'il est honte de Cagalli mais plutôt qu'il est assez protecteur envers elle et possessif, je crois…

Ce vendredi je serais fixé sur tout cela… »

*********************************************************************

**POV Cagalli**

«Je sers le café dans les tasses posées sur la table. Lacus et Flay discutent de manière légère et amusante l'une en face de l'autre. Je m'installe entre les deux avec un sourire ravi, j'aime ces moments purement féminins sans mon frère. Je connais Lacus depuis mes primaires et dès le départ nous fumes amies et inséparables. Nous avons rencontré Flay bien plus tard à l'université, quand Kira a commencé à sortir avec elle. Au départ, elle nous a semblé hautaine et bimbo, mais quand on la connaît on se rend compte que cela n'est qu'une façade. Je crois qu'au fond, Flay a été plus qu'heureuse de trouver des amies sincères avec lesquelles elles ne doit pas jouer un rôle et peut être juste elle-même. Avec le temps, nous sommes donc toutes les trois devenues des amies inséparables et qui se confient tout. Nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble et partageons pas mal de secrets typiquement féminins. Je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres avec un sourire à la dernière anecdote de Lacus sur un de ses collègues de travail. Alors que notre conversation partait sur nos relations amoureuses, j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Nous échangeons, surprises, toutes les trois un regard. En général personne ne débarque chez moi le mercredi soir. A la seconde sonnerie, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte de mon appartement que j'ouvre.

« Kira ?!? » Je m'étonne de le trouver sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour, petite sœur. Je me permets de faire comme chez moi ! » Déclare-t-il en me dépassant et en se rendant dans la salle à manger où se trouvent mes amies.

« Mais je t'en prie… » Je marmonne entre mes dents en lui emboîtant le pas.

Il s'installe à ma place à côté de son amoureuse, à qui il vole un rapide et chaste baiser. Lacus à sa gauche se raidit un peu avant de plaquer un tendre sourire sur ses belles lèvres rosées. Je sais combien elle aime mon frère, elle en est follement éprise mais n'a jamais rien fait pour obtenir plus que l'amitié de Kira. Je m'installe avec une grimace comique sur la chaise restante et arrache un gloussement amusé aux deux femmes. Mon frère se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Alors que nous vaut ta visite ? » Questionne enfin Lacus.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre mesdemoiselles. » Répond-il avec un air énigmatique.

« Tu as gagné au Lotto ! » lâche Flay avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu es le directeur de l'entreprise qui t'engage » propose après une petite réflexion Lacus.

« Tu vas déménager à l'étranger et ainsi arrêter de prendre mon appartement pour le tien ! » Je susurre d'une voix ironique en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Depuis que nous travaillons, nous avons tous notre appartement ou maison. Mon frère, ayant un salaire supérieur au mien, possède un duplex spacieux. Mais aller savoir pourquoi il préfère passer son temps dans mon petit chez moi.

« Euh, Cagalli, tu n'es pas gentille là ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais plus que cela » déclare-t-il sur un faux air triste.

« Tu ne l'as sûrement pas volé vu que tu loges ici quand tu n'es pas chez moi » Lui fait remarquer sa petite amie avec un air de reproche.

« Kira n'est pas indépendant que voulez-vous les filles, il a encore besoin qu'on le materne ! » Rajoute Lacus sur le ton de la taquinerie.

« Super ! Vous êtes toujours aussi pestes à trois ! Pauvre de moi…. Sinon je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai invité mon meilleur ami et collègue à la soirée de vendredi. » Déclare-t-il avec un air sérieux.

Un silence surpris s'installe dans la pièce. Kira sourit, fier de lui en face de moi et me fait un clin d'œil complice. A sa gauche, Lacus écarquille un peu les yeux avant de tourner son visage vers moi. Silencieusement, elle m'interroge du regard mais je ne peux que hausser les épaules. Je n'ai aucune réponse à lui fournir ni aucune idée ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de mon jumeau. Flay, quant à elle, regarde d'un air absent se tasse, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu as proposé à ton meilleur ami de se joindre à nous. Pourquoi? » Finit par demander la rouquine en relevant la tête pour regarder mon frère. Avec un air de reproche. Flay déteste les changements dans ses habitudes.

«Parce qu'il est mon ami justement et que je désirais vous le présenter. J'ai vaguement cru que la nouvelle vous ferait plaisir, vu le nombre de fois où je parle d'Asuran… » Lui répond-il en serrant délicatement ses doigts.

« Non, c'est une bonne idée… c'est juste qu'on en s'attendait pas à ce genre de déclaration quand tu nous as dit avoir une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer. » j'interviens calmement avant que la conversation entre Flay et Kira ne vire à la dispute. Ces derniers temps, il faut peu de chose pour que ça explose entre eux deux.

« Et puis tu es libre d'y inviter qui tu veux… » Me soutient Lacus « Enfin nous allons rencontrer ce fameux Asuran ! »

Kira retrouve son sourire et commence à expliquer que son ami a été aussi étonné que nous quand il lui a proposé de venir. Lacus entretient la conversation tandis que Flay boit calmement son café, niant complètement ce qui se passe autour de la table. Mes yeux restent un peu sur elle, et quand elle relève la tête pour me lancer un regard interrogatif, je me contente de lui offrir un sourire compatissant et rassurant. J'ignore ce qui se passe entre eux deux, aucun des deux ne m'ayant fait de confidence, mais je remarque que leur couple ne va plus aussi bien que cela. Ensuite je me plonge dans l'observation des biscuits et de la cafetière, écoutant vaguement les deux autres parler. Asuran Zala est un nom que j'ai souvent entendu dans la bouche de Kira depuis qu'il travaille dans cette entreprise. Il est son collègue direct et a le même âge que nous. Mon frère me l'a décrit comme un mec irrésistible pour les femmes, beau et séduisant… Je l'imagine volontiers en séducteur fini. Mais au fond j'ignore à quoi il ressemble réellement. Ma curiosité est piquée, et j'aimerais savoir comment un playboy a pu devenir le meilleur ami de mon frère qui est du genre fidèle et amoureux transi. Ceci dit dans deux jours je serais fixée sur lui. »

*********************************************************************

**POV Asuran**

« Cela fait deux heures que Kira me présente des personnes faisant partie de sa vie depuis plus ou moins longtemps. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu car il avait raison en disant que l'ambiance était amicale. Je pense pouvoir dire que je suis adopté par tous ceux auxquels j'ai déjà parlé. Je suis arrivé le dernier et dès mon entrée, Kira m'a sauté dessus et a commencé son tour de salle. J'ai eu droit à des présentations en règle avec quelques détails plus ou moins utiles sur chaque personne présente. J'ai d'abord rencontré sa petite amie, Flay, dont il me parle souvent. Je dois reconnaître que c'est une belle femme, sophistiquée et classique. Elle a posé sur moi un regard un peu ennuyé, qui s'est vite muté en quelque chose de plus chaleureux, le genre d'expression que je lis souvent sur la figure de la gent féminine. J'en ai déduis que si elle était célibataire, elle aurait bien tenté sa chance pour une nuit de plaisir. Ensuite j'ai eu droit à des amis du secondaire et de l'université plus ou moins proches de mon meilleur ami. Invariablement, j'ai éveillé l'intérêt chez les femmes du groupe, surtout chez une certaine Meyrin qui ne m'a plus quitté des yeux. Mais elle ne m'intéresse pas, j'avoue être lassé des relations éphémères basées sur le physique et l'attirance sexuelle. Pour la gent masculine, je me suis présenté comme quelqu'un de sympathique peu intéressé par les demoiselles nous entourant, histoire de ne pas donner une mauvaise opinion de moi. Étonnamment je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec les deux femmes qui semblent le plus compter dans la vie de Kira : sa sœur et sa meilleure amie.

« Ah Asuran, voici Lacus » me déclare Kira me sortant de mes pensées et de la contemplation de mon verre à moitié vide. Je relève la tête et croise un regard bleu très doux et un gentil sourire sur des lèvres peintes en un rose discret. Une jolie jeune femme qui n'a aucun geste séducteur à mon égard, elle se montre juste sympathique et accueillante.

« Enchantée. » murmure-t-elle en me serrant la main, toujours souriante.

« Moi de même. Kira ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre égard. » Je réponds, charmé par sa douceur. Je la vois glisser un regard amoureux vers ce dernier, qui est en train d'observer sa petite amie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre que la charmante personne nourrit des sentiments pour mon ami. Quand elle reporte son regard sur moi je lui offre un sourire poli.

« Vraiment ? Il nous a souvent parlé de vous aussi. » Finit-elle par dire. Elle a vraiment une voix mélodieuse et agréable à entendre. Kira revient enfin parmi nous et lance un regard à son amie.

« Tu sais où est Cags ? » questionne-t-il alors que ses yeux parcours de nouveau la pièce.

« C'est toi son jumeau ou moi ? » renvoie la belle demoiselle avec un sourire moqueur. « Tu désespérerais les chercheurs persuadés qu'un lien invisible uni les jumeau ! »

Il ramène ses yeux vers elle et lui adresse une moue boudeuse des plus comique. Je laisse échapper un léger rire à leur échange non verbal. Devant l'air toujours interrogateur et devenu suppliant de Kira, Lacus lève les yeux au plafond et laisse échapper un soupir de ses belles lèvres. Kira me fait un clin d'œil complice avant de s'approcher et de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie d'enfance. Il recule et cherche à nouveau sa sœur parmi les personnes présente. Je remarque que les joues de la demoiselle ont pris une couleur rouge légère et qu'elle est troublée par son geste inattendu. Kira se rend-il compte qu'elle est amoureuse de lui et qu'il joue avec ses sentiments ? Ou alors ignore-t-il tout de ce qu'elle ressent ?

« Cagalli joue à l'hôte puisque tu ne remplis pas ton rôle. Tu la trouvera du côté de la cuisine » finit-elle par dire, une fois son trouble passé.

Kira lui offre un sourire pour tout remerciement et me fait signe de le suivre. J'offre un vague signe de tête à la demoiselle et emboîte le pas à mon ami. Nous traversons ainsi toute la pièce, nous faufilant entre les différents groupes. J'adresse des sourires polis à ceux qui me regardent et évite d'avoir l'air trop engageant quand il s'agit d'une femme. Nous arrivons ainsi dans la cuisine, où il n'y a qu'une personne. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme blonde qui me tourne pour le moment le dos et qui semble faire l'inventaire du frigo. Elle porte un pantalon classique assez moulant au niveau du fessier et un chemisier en soie cintré d'un beau vert. Ses cheveux dorés tombent librement sur ses épaules.

« Cags !?! » l'interpelle Kira.

L'intéressée se redresse et se tourne vers nous dans un mouvement gracieux. Ses yeux entrent d'abord en contact avec son frère à qui elle adresse un vague sourire, avant de se poser sur moi. Instantanément son air devient plus sérieux et ses beaux yeux ambre s'agrandissent de surprise. Nos regards finissent par se croiser et s'aimanter. La jolie blonde en face de moi rougit et détourne les yeux, embarrassée. Moi, je continue de la détailler lentement. Elle dénote des autres femmes présentes. Elle n'a rien de séducteur et ne semble pas vouloir mettre en valeur ses atouts féminins. En fait, elle se rapproche plus de Lacus que de Meyrin, mais comparée à la demoiselle à la voix mélodieuse elle semble timide. Un fin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des femmes discrètes, au point de se cacher dans la cuisine lors d'une fête, et timide. Mes relations féminines sont plutôt du genre séductrices et sensuelles, sûres d'elles et de leurs charmes.

« Cagalli, voici Asuran. » Kira se décide enfin à parler. Il semble surpris par le silence de sa sœur.

« En… Enchantée » murmure-t-elle après avoir ramené ses beaux yeux sur moi et tendu la main. Je lui serre délicatement. Sa peau est douce et tiède contre la mienne.

Kira s'excuse à ce moment-là et retourne au salon. J'ai à peine compris ce qu'il a dit. La voix de Cagalli est sensuelle et chaude. Je me sens comme envoûté par elle, et en complète admiration face à cette jeune femme intimidé et discrète. Bizarrement je me sens attiré par elle, plus que par n'importe quelle femme que j'ai pu rencontrer avant. Je finis par lâcher sa main que j'ai tenu plus longtemps que la décence ne le permet. Je continue de sourire bêtement, complètement séduit par la charmante créature qui me fait face. Elle a les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures et les joues relativement rouges. Quelque part, dans certains traits elle ressemble à Kira… mais elle semble plus introvertie que lui.

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi… » Je finis par répondre, me rendant compte que plongé dans ma contemplation admirative, je ne lui avais encore rien dit. »

*********************************************************************

**POV Cagalli**

« Je reste pétrifiée les yeux baisés vers le sol, qui pour une fois me semble très intéressant. La présence de l'ami de Kira m'intime au plus au point. Je dois bien reconnaître que je suis du genre directe en général, pas facilement intimidable par quelqu'un… mais j'ai toujours eu un comportement effacé et timoré face aux garçons de mon âge, surtout s'ils me plaisent. Et je doute qu'il existe une femme capable de rester insensible à Asuran. Je relève légèrement le regard, histoire de pourvoir l'observer à la dérober. Mes yeux entrent en contacts avec les siens, disques émeraude fixés sur moi avec une étrange expression douce. A nouveau je sens mes joues brûler et mon cœur s'emballer un peu. Seigneur, mais pourquoi Kira nous a-t-il abandonné seuls dans la cuisine ? Je cherche vainement ce que je pourrais lui dire de plus, mais mon cerveau semble s'être mis en veille totale. Je peux juste le détailler discrètement… le silence devient pensant et long… mais mon vis-à-vis ne semble pas vouloir quitter la pièce pour rejoindre les autres.

«Que cherchais-tu si activement au fait ? » Demande-t-il brisant le silence et me ramenant à mon occupation première : la fête de mon jumeau. Je tique intérieurement au tutoiement qu'il a utilisé de manière naturelle.

« Oh… et bien… euh… juste de quoi faire des amuse-gueules. » je réponds, toujours en bafouillant. Superbe image que je donne de moi !

« Je voie… Puis-je t'aider ? » propose-t-il avec un charmant sourire, qui est totalement irrésistible. Je me surprends à constater qu'il a effet sur moi puisque j'hoche la tête en signe affirmatif.

Je me retourne vers le frigo, mais cette fois je plie les genoux pour m'abaisser. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'offrir une vue sur ma chute de rein, même si je doute qu'elle soit intéressante pour lui. Je finis par dénicher, bien cachés derrière le reste, les tomates cerise pour la décoration du plat ainsi que le foie-gras. Mon frère a l'art de ranger ses commissions, il n'y a pas à dire ! Je dépose le tout sur la table et constate qu'Asuran y est appuyé entrain de picorer dans mes plats. Il a toujours les yeux posés sur moi continuant de m'observer attentivement. Je sens de nouveau mes joues brûler un peu. Complètement distraite par sa présence, j'essaie de me remémorer ce que je désirais faire avant d'être interrompue. Il me faut quelques minutes pour me rappeler qu'il s'agissait des toasts. Je prends donc un couteau et commence à recouvrir les petits carré grillés de diverse chose : fromage frais, foie-gras, salade de saumon… Mon compagnon m'observe un peu avant de m'imiter dans un silence religieux. Au fur et à mesure, nous disposons les toasts sur le plat. Je me concentre sur ma tâche et évite de relever la tête. Par accident, enfin je crois, sa main touche la mienne alors que nous déposons sur le plat nos derniers carrés. Il a les mains chaudes, et son contact déclenche de légers frissons sur ma peau. Je reste immobile et surprise quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'enlève sa main. Toujours l'intention focalisée sur le plat, et sans aucun commentaire, je termine la garniture à l'aide de salade, tomates cerise et concombre.

« Que fais-tu comme métier ? » m'interroge-t-il me forçant à relever la tête vers lui.

« Secrétaire de direction… et vous ? » Je réponds de manière succincte. Je sais très bien que si je formule une phrase longue je vais de nouveau bégayer.

« Hum, informaticien comme Kira… Et tu peux me tutoyer… à moins que tu préfères que l'on se vouvoie ? » Rétorque-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Il en profite pour me voler une tomate cerise et l'avaler. Je grimace de manière désapprobatrice à son geste. Mais il se contente d'un clin d'œil pour toute réponse.

« Le tutoiement ne me dérange pas. » Je finis par déclarer, heureuse de remarquer que ma voix tremble encore un peu mais que je ne bafouille plus.

« Tant mieux. » murmure-t-il doucement « j'ai souvent entendu parler de toi, mais Kira n'a jamais dénié me montrer une photo »

« Pareil, il nous a souvent raconté vos sorties ou anecdotes de bureau, mais n'a jamais eu la bonne idée d'avoir une photo. Ceci dit quand on le connaît, on sait que ce genre de détails l'intéressent peu. Il a toujours préféré vivre au présent que s'encombrer de souvenirs» j'épilogue sur mon frère tout en tournant mes morceaux d'ananas frais dans des copeaux de noix de coco.

« Hum, et toi tu penses différemment de lui ? » questionne-t-il tout en me chipant un bout d'ananas. Il se concentre ensuite sur la préparation de petits fours, qui demandent d'être finalisé avant d'aller cuire.

« Être jumeau ne signifie pas être identiques en tout… J'aime les souvenirs comparés à lui. Et euh, tu sais cuisiner ? » Je rétorque en observant un peu anxieuse ce qu'il fait.

« En bon célibataire, oui je sais cuisiner. C'est même très bon si j'en crois les rares personnes à avoir goûté mes plats. Mais je ne pense pas avoir ton imagination et savoir-faire. » Il me lance un faux regard vexé avant de sourire à nouveau. En plus d'être beau, il est incroyablement gentil et amusant. Il a tout de l'homme parfait, je crois.

« Asuran, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Interroge une voix sur le pas de la porte.

Kira se trouve là, les mains sur les hanches entrain d'observer son meilleur ami qui est penché au-dessus de la table pour me parler. La présence de mon frère me fait remarquer qu'Asuran est plus proche de moi que nécessaire pour échanger des propos anodins. Les yeux de mon jumeau vont de l'un à l'autre avec un air interrogateur. Son ami se recule un peu et reprend une position droite et moi, pour masquer mon embarras, je m'éloigne de la table et prépare le four pour la cuisson. C'est Asuran qui rompt le silence.

« J'aide ta sœur à préparer ses amuse-gueules. » répond-il d'une voix neutre.

« Tu crois que c'est indispensable. Cags sait se débrouiller toute seule, tu sais. D'ailleurs, petite sœur c'est étonnant que tu ne l'as pas encore viré de la cuisine pour avoir la paix. » Ironise mon frère, faisant écho aux nombreuses fois où je l'ai chassé de la pièce pour pouvoir préparer tranquillement les plats. Je sens le regard d'Asuran sur moi et celui de Kira aussi.

« Il sait cuisiner, lui ! » Je rétorque, en insistant bien sur le « lui ». Le message semble passé, puisque mon cher jumeau grommèle des propos incompréhensibles entre ses dents et que son ami éclate de rire.

Kira lance un regard suppliant à Asuran, mais ce dernier ne semble pas avoir envie de quitter la pièce. D'ailleurs, je remarque qu'il suit chacun de mes mouvements avec une attention particulière. A bout de patiente et peu enclin à rester loin de l'alcool et de sa petite amie, mon frère quitte de nouveau la cuisine, non pas s'en avoir demandé si j'allais monopoliser son ami encore longtemps. Je me sens rougir instantanément et me replonge dans mes petits fours. Asuran ne quitte pas la pièce, et il continue de m'aider patiemment jusqu'à ce que je remplisse le lave-vaisselle et transporte les plats au salon. Nous n'avons plus échangé une seule parole après le départ de Kira. Une fois le tout déposé sur les tables, il est accaparé par Meyrin et d'autres amis de mon frère. Moi je me retire dans un coin, près de Lacus qui me sourit et me tend un verre de coca. Je m'appuie contre le mur pour lui parler, mes yeux faisant un rapide tour du salon pour repérer qui est présent, avant de revenir sur Asuran.

D'où je suis je vais pouvoir l'observer tranquillement et discrètement, sans éveiller l'attention de personne. »

*********************************************************************

**POV Asuran**

« Je suis entouré par Kira, sa petite amie, Meyrin et eux autres hommes dont les prénoms m'échappent. La conversation est banale et ne demande pas à être suivie pour être comprise. Ce qui m'arrange bien, parce que mon esprit est à cent mille lieux de leur papotage anodin. Je suppose que mon silence et mes rares réponses sont interprétés comme une légère intimidation vu que je ne les connais pas. D'ailleurs Meyrin m'offre de réguliers regards aguicheurs et encourageants. Elle semble chercher à attirer mon attention. Malheureusement pour elle, celle-ci est entièrement concentrée sur la belle blonde appuyée contre le mur en face de moi. D'où je suis, je peux l'admirer et la détailler à mon aise, sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle est en conversation avec Lacus, et de temps à autre je la vois sourire ou rire ce qui illumine ses doux traits. Je regrette d'être séparé d'elle, de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa présence comme dans la cuisine. J'aimerais traverser la pièce et me planter devant elle pour entretenir une conversation un peu plus intime, mais je me doute que cela créerait pas mal de commérages et peut-être une réaction violente de Kira. D'après ce que j'ai lu ce matin dans le journal, le fait de regarder longtemps une femme est une preuve d'amour. Autrement dit, vu que cela fait plus d'une heure que mes yeux restent posés sur elle, je dois en être follement amoureux. L'idée fait naître un discret sourire sur mes lèvres, et je dois admettre qu'elle ne me déplait pas. Je la trouve même plutôt tentante.

Cagalli est à l'opposé de mes précédentes conquêtes. J'ai toujours eu des femmes pour des relations purement physiques et non durables ; des créatures belles, qui jouaient de leurs atouts mais n'avaient pas toujours une conversation passionnante. Aucune ne m'a jamais donné l'envie de m'asseoir à ses côtés juste pour parler ou avoir le plaisir d'entendre sa voix…. Seulement aujourd'hui je suis lassé de ses relations sans lendemains et j'aimerais plus que tout me caser définitivement. Le mariage est très tentant et fait partie de mes projets futurs.

Je reste étonné d'être autant attiré par une femme, que si j'avais rencontré en rue je n'aurais point remarqué. J'ai envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, de la connaître… »

*********************************************************************

_Fin du chapitre 1_

Questions et impressions sont les bienvenues ;-)


End file.
